


Ah Don't Feel Sexy

by ElizabethWilde



Series: First Love [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Creativity, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, No Smut, Nudity, Romance, totally non specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-20
Updated: 2000-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Rogue get creative to bypass the "no touching" rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah Don't Feel Sexy

“Ah don’t feel sexy,” Rogue protested. “Ah feel like an idiot.”

Bobby stared at the bathroom and door and tried to suppress a laugh. “Yeah, well, you got any better ideas? I’m open to suggestion. You didn’t go for the cling wrap idea, so-“

“Don’t you make me come out of this bathroom and throttle you!” 

The threat was less-than-convincing, and Bobby found himself once again forcing back a laugh. “Sorry!” he called instead, hoping his voice sounded more sincere to her than it did to him.

“Uh-huh. Maybe I should just go back to my room and spend the night alone contemplating whether or not I should throw you outta this school with my bare hands.”

This time the threat was even less convincing, but Bobby didn’t even feel the vaguest need to laugh. “Don’t you dare, Marie! Not unless you’re coming out after me.”

The voice from the bathroom was softer this time. “Ah’m just about ready. You wearin’ gloves?”

“Check.”

“Alright, then.”

Rogue stepped out of the bathroom wearing a long, silken black robe. Bobby could see the edges of the bodysuit on her legs, the place where it met the nylon socks on her feet, the almost see-through black gloves on her delicate hands, and the sheer black scarf on her neck. He smiled. “Ready?”

She nodded. “Seems stupid, doesn’t it? Ah mean, most people just strip down and here Ah end up wearin’ twice as much as Ah usually do!”

“Could be worse.”

Rogue crooked an eyebrow. “How’s that?”

“We could both have to wear it,” he replied with a blinding smile. 

Rogue gave him a poisonous glare, then broke into a giggle. “Damned if Ah can stay mad at you! Stop bein’ so cute and funny for just a minute so Ah can smack ya.”

“Not a chance. You’d end up knocking a hole in my chest with those powers of yours, then you could fly off before the cops came! I don’t think so.”

“Maybe not,” she assented. “Nice robe.”

Bobby looked down and then shrugged, choosing to ignore her sarcasm. “It’s a little old.”

“A little?” Rogue eyed the holes in the elbows and the generally threadbare appearance of the robe and smirked. “And my skin’s just uh little dangerous.”

“Okay, so I’ve had it since before I came here,” Bobby admitted, smiling at his girlfriend. “You happy?”

“Sure am.” Her smile became more serious. “Ah’m sure, ya know. About this.”

“Me too.”

“Alright then.” There was a moment of silence. “So... now what?”

A wicked grin spread across Bobby’s face. “We improvise.” He reached for the tie holding her robe closed and leaned her back onto the bed. “I’m sure we can figure it all out...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, was it worth the extra layers?” Bobby asked as Rogue settled her head against his sheet-covered chest. 

“Absolutely,” she replied, kissing his shoulder. 

He smiled and looked down at her. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Rogue laughed. “Y’know, you’re awful sweet sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” he feigned a hurt expression.

“Okay, all the time. Just don’t let it get around.” She laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around him. “Ah don’t wanna hafta fight off all the other girls in this place. Too time-consuming.”

“Don’t worry about that. You’re the only one I want, Marie.”

“Ah know.” She sighed in contentment. 

“I love every single thing about you... except maybe that little piece of Logan still clunking around in there. That’s scary.”

Rogue flashed him a grin. “Maybe next time I can growl for ya.”

“Kinky.”

“Can’t be anymore kinky’n what we just did,” she reminded him, indicating her far-from-naked body.

“At least it’s see-through.”

Rogue swatted Bobby’s arm. “What am Ah gonna do with you?”

“I can think of a few suggestions...” he ventured, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Rogue groaned and buried her head in his chest. “Aw, shuddup and go to sleep. Ah’d like to retain some dignity by bein’ able to walk tomorrow.”

“Fine, fine, have it your way...” He laughed and put his arms around her. “G’night.”

“Night.”

A moment of silence. “I love you.”

“Ah love you too.”


End file.
